


a rose in a fisted glove (love the one you're with)

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Hook-Up, I blame the kinkmeme, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Pining, alternate universe hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I can't believe there's a universe where I'm not in love with you, you're--you're you."</i>
</p>
<p>or: there's another pair of Matt and Foggy in town, due to Shenanigans, and Foggy discovers that this Matt has been in love with his Foggy for a while. being in love with his own Matt, he can sympathize. things snowball from there. (by snowball, we mean they hook up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rose in a fisted glove (love the one you're with)

**Author's Note:**

> not actually part of _a tale of two matts_ , which will remain gen for a while welp. for a prompt on the kinkmeme that goes like this:
> 
> _mcu!Foggy is hopelessly in love with mcu!Matt.  
>  comics!Matt is hopelessly in love with comics!Foggy._
> 
> _Due to typical superhero shenanigans, all four end up in the same universe somehow and, of course, end up meeting the other two._
> 
> _comics!Matt figures out that mcu!Foggy has a crush the size of the Pacific ocean on his Matt, and he's like "WTF why doesn't this version of me want you, he must be an idiot" and mcu!Foggy is kinda ... flabbergasted because wait, there's a universe where he *isn't* in love with Matt Motherfucking Murdock, seriously, what kind of nonsense is this?_
> 
> _mcu!Foggy and comics!Matt do the logical thing: They hook up._
> 
> _Shenanigans ensue._

Foggy's not terribly sure how they got to this point.

All right, that's a lie, he's pretty sure it started because of the Avengers, and a goddamn inter-dimensional portal, and a crazed mad scientist, and all of it taking place in Hell's Kitchen. At least that's how Matt explains the presence of two guys who are, apparently, _another universe's_ Matt and Foggy in his apartment.

Hand to God, these days, Foggy thinks--no, he _knows_ his life is a _terrible_ scifi novel. It's the Spock's Brain episode of Star Trek. It's horrible and terrible, and his alternate self has _cancer_ , and Foggy just wants to drink in peace because apparently even in another universe he and Matt don't ever go beyond friend territory.

So how did they--he and the other Matt Murdock--get to the point where they're bonding over crushes in Josie's at two in the morning?

It started like this: He'd started on his fifth shot and was feeling pleasantly buzzed when the alternate Matt--with a shaved head and blue eyes and that charming roguish smirk, fuck that smirk, _goddammit_ \--settled into the seat beside him and waved Josie over, asking for what Foggy was having. (Seriously, _blue eyes_. What did Foggy do in a past life? They're so _pretty_.) "My Foggy's catching your Matt and Karen up on some things," he said, as a starter. "Your Matt was looking for you, you know."

"So why'd you come down here instead?" Foggy had asked, downing the contents of his shot glass. He hardly even felt the burn in his throat.

"I offered to look for you instead," said Matt, who wasn't his Matt. "So he wouldn't miss any details. And trust me when I say some of those details are best avoided." Josie slid the glass along the counter then, and Matt caught it with no effort at all, then downed the whole thing in one go.

He made a face so similar to Foggy's Matt--narrowed eyes, scrunched-up nose, _did I seriously just drink this_ written all across his face--that Foggy, well, something hitched in his throat, something made his stomach flip and his fingers twitch a bit, and he knew--he _knew_ , when Matt (who wasn't _his_ Matt) stared at him in utter shock that the one secret he had was out there now, his cover blown wide open, _hey, did you know I've been in love with my Matt for fucking years?_

"Oh," the other Matt had said, and Foggy had realized, very quickly, that he'd said that last part out loud. "I think I'm going to need another drink."

\--

So now the other Matt's drunk too, having had more than one drink, and Foggy's found out some very interesting things. Namely--

"Wait, I'm _not_ in love with you?"

"No," says the other Matt, and he looks so sad and morose that Foggy kind of pats him on the back in solidarity. " _I'm_ in love with _you_ , though."

Foggy pours him another shot. "As an expert in pining after my best friend, can I just say," he says, "that fucking sucks. And that your Foggy is seriously missing out."

"Could say the same about your Matt," Matt points out, and gratefully snatches the glass from Foggy to knock the whole thing back. "I can't believe there's a universe where I'm not in love with you, you're--you're _you_. I let you down before and I never want to do that again, because you might sometimes be a jerk--"

"Gee, asshole, thanks," Foggy huffs. He kind of has to defend his alternate counterpart's honor, all right.

"Only _sometimes_ ," Matt stresses, waving a hand and nearly smacking Foggy in the face. All right, super-senses get less super when Matt's drunk, that's good to know. "But you are my best friend, and I'm always worried about you and I love you."

"Yeah, well, same here," Foggy says, and pours himself another shot.

\--

Things are spinning. Things are _seriously_ spinny, and Foggy is so surprised he can still walk in a straight line, because holy shit, why is the world spinning?

Wait. He knows why.

"We drank the eel," he whispers, and Matt--who's pressed up close against his side, his hand warm on Foggy's arm-- _giggles_. He giggles! Score one for Foggy, he's still got it. "And--and we are now, like--uh, Mighty Eel-vengers! Always valiant, never sleeping, always ready to fight!"

"That was an eel?" Matt asks. "I thought it was a finger. A very slimy finger."

"Nah, it's an eel," says Foggy, "it's like--the prize in the Cracker-Jack box. You got those, right? Cereal box prizes?"

"Foggy had a bunch of them when we were in college," says Matt, with the fondest, dumbest, most nostalgic grin on his face, and Foggy is--wow, he's kind of into this guy. Other Foggy's oblivious as all hell, which sucks because Matt Murdock, in any universe, is _hot as balls_. "You said that," Matt says. "Out loud. I heard you."

"You are," Foggy insists. "I mean, I get to see you with your shirt off a lot, but when I do you always need stitching, which I am really good at, I have very steady hands now--"

"Really?" Matt asks, sounding very interested.

Foggy swallows. They're close now, he realizes, so close that Matt probably doesn't need enhanced hearing to hear his heart beating fast, hear the quickening pace of his breathing. Foggy can hear it himself, after all. "Yeah, I can demonstrate," he says, and he's surprised by how smooth that came out. Thank you, liquid courage. "Starting with--can I kiss you?"

Matt wets his lower lip, hands grabbing onto Foggy's shoulders, says, husky and hot, " _Yes_."

\--

As first kisses go, it's awkward.

As _second_ (and third and fourth and so on) kisses (and blowjobs) go, though, _holy shit_ sign Foggy the fuck up.

\--

(When Foggy wakes up in his bed, with an alternate Matt Murdock snoozing next to him and his Matt calling him up, he thinks, _Foggy Nelson, what have you gotten yourself into?_ )


End file.
